


Surprise Joy

by Shealpha4016



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shealpha4016/pseuds/Shealpha4016
Summary: While staying with the pirates as part as a deal between Mal and Uma. Carlos ends up drunk and has sex with Harry Hook. Three weeks later Carlos learns he is a bearer and pregnant. Nearly a year later the Rotten Four are invited to Auradon.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 43
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos let out a nervous breath as he walked to the hideout. He was always worried someone would realize what was happening to him. He was lucky with the timing since he could hide under multiple layers. The last thing he wanted was such a weakness revealed. Especially if it risked reaching Cruela.

Carlos was currently four months pregnant. It had happened when Mal and Uma made a deal when the barge was later than normal and they'd been worried about the survival of their crews. The pirates had access to fish and Mal's gang had someone who was quite possibly the smartest VK, or being, on the Isle: Carlos. As a trade off Mal and her gang would get food in and in return the pirates had full access to Carlos's skills and intelligence. Carlos made all sorts of weapons and tools for the pirates during the time he was with them.

During Carlos's last week with the pirates there was a party among the crew that they had him join. There was liquor stolen from some of the adults, namely Captain Hook, and everyone got drunk. Carlos was apparently a light weight though. He ended being taken to the room of Harry Hook, who had the most to drink as the one who brought the liquor. The sex had been amazing, though Carlos had nothing to compare it to but the multiple rounds, and they both had consented as much as they could in their intoxicated states. When Carlos woke up in the morning Harry was gone and neither of them ever spoke of it again.

Unfortunately, not everything that happened on the ship stayed on the ship. It was revealed three weeks later that Carlos was pregnant. He was throwing up a lot and his mother threw him out thinking he was sick. When he was still throwing up a few days later Evie took him to Yen Sid. Yin Sid, after hearing the symptoms and checking him for sickness, checked him for pregnancy. That was how Carlos found out. He still didn’t remember how they got home.

When Carlos finally returned to the Isle from wherever he had gone, Mal and Jay we’re staring at him with as close to worry as they could look. It was weird to have that care directed at him. It was not fun explaining how he had gotten with Hook though. Mal, Evie, and Jay looked ready to track Hook down and murder him. Carlos had barely managed to stop them.

Carlos had to think about it for a few days when it came to keeping the child. Pregnancy on the Isle was risky and a sign of an easy target. The chances of both bearer and child dying were outlandishly high and Carlos has no doubt that his crew were wary of his choice. However, Carlos was responsible for this childs creation and he would see this through just like with the rest of his creations. No one was going to stop him. Which led to Carlos’s decision regarding the sire of his child.

Carlos spent a long time deciding what to do about Harry, much longer than he did when deciding on his child. Harry was always a bit (a lot) of a wild card. Even though Carlos knew a majority of what Harry did to be so feared was an act, enough of it was real to make Carlos weary when it came to his child. Outside of that Harry could challenge him for the kid. That was enough to make Carlos seriously consider not telling Harry. A challenge for a child- especially between VKs- would draw a lot of attention, including Cruela’s and Carlos never wanted her to find out she was a grandmother. Carlos also didn’t want to be separated from his child. She would probably kill them, before or after birth. There were too many risks and unknown factors to endanger his child by telling Harry. No matter how much he wanted to tell him.

The only people who knew of his pregnancy were Mal, Jay, Evie, Doctor Facilier- he was the closest thing to a doctor and they called in a favor with Freddie- and Yen Sin. Carlos made sure he was looking progressively more sick. He would disappear with a serious disease when he started showing too much to hide in with the coats Evie was making for him. The four of them were all reading books from Yen Sid on male pregnancy and raising children. Books very different from the one their parents must have used. They were finding out a lot of information on abuse and all the ways their parents had fucked them over. Evie was also learning how to deliver a child since they wouldn’t be able to take Carlos to one of the adults or vise versa.

Carlos was mostly just glad that the morning sickness was lessening. He could already tell that his child would be trouble. He could also tell they’d be more than worth it. The others worked hard to make sure he had everything he needed. Evie had already sown multiple blankets for the child. She was currently working on a mattress so it would be safe for the child. Mal would threaten and steal anything she could for Carlos’s cravings. She normally had to settle for stealing money and sending someone else into pirate territory for seafood since that was Carlos’s main craving. The child’s taste was taking after Harry in taste. Jay was the only one who could tell Carlos “no” when it came to new found love of seafood. He was also the one who would manage to make something half decent from the food they got. It was difficult but they managed. 

Carlos settled onto the bed in the hideout. He would love to have Harry with him, but he had made up his mind. Carlos wasn’t even sure when he’d started wanting Harry around. He remembered feeling a small amount of attraction when he was younger. He had realized he had a small crush when he was on the Lost Revenge. He’d seen Harry around and he looked good. Carlos wished he could go to Harry, but with the state of their gangs that wasn’t an option. Maybe one day they could be together, but fairy tales like that don’t happen on the Isle. It was just Carlos, his child, and his gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the baby's gender, feel the first kick, and the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal talks in French because I don't have the patience to find a fairy language.  
> Jay says Tiny Pup  
> Mal says baby genius  
> Evie says miracle princess

Carlos was lying on a table as Dr. Facilar moved his hands above his stomach. The only magic that seemed to work on the Isle was voodoo and Jay managed to find a complete deck of fortune cards that Evie repainted for Celia as a trade for monthly check-ups on the unborn child. At the moment they were checking on the baby’s health and potentially the gender.

Carlos was unsure which he’d prefer. As far as Carlos was concerned as long as his child was healthy he’d be happy. Though that was a little difficult with all the fish cravings. Jay was telling him no a lot lately. Carlos was digressing. Really he was just trying to be patient.

When Dr. Facilar finished moving his hands he backed up and spoke, “The child’s healthy. You do need to stop with the seafood, but she’s developing normally.”

The four smiled at each other before Carlos realized what the doctor just said, “She?”

When the shadow man nodded Evie squealed and hugged Carlos excitedly, “Oh, this is amazing! She’s going to be adorable! I can’t wait to teach her about everything I know!”

“She’s going to be capable of getting everything she wants on this godforsaken Isle.” Jay declared.

“She’s going to beat anyone she wants with her bearer's brain and sire’s skill,” Mal added on from where she was trying to hide that she was smiling.

Carlos laughed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was nice to have his friends' support. A little girl. He was going to have a little girl. She was going to have the best aunts and uncle on the Isle. She would never suffer having to fear her family and she would be capable of handling anything thrown her way. Even if there were members she’d never get to know.

Carlos quickly shook the thought from his head as he refocused on the people around him. There were smiles and people ready for a celebration. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it would be the best possible life for his child. His daughter.

It was a day later that the hideout was woken up by Carlos squealing. There was a bit of jumping by the other three as they rushed to where Carlos was. They didn’t get a chance to ask what was wrong before Carlos had grabbed Evie’s hand and held it against his stomach. Her “Oh” face was amusing. It was quickly replaced by a look of pure joy. 

“I can feel her moving!” Evie squealed before grabbing Mal’s and Jay’s hands and putting them there as well. “Feel!”

Mal and Jay’s faces were priceless. They looked so shocked as they moved their hands to better feel the baby’s movements. They looked so amazed and awed. This movement was a tiny life growing inside their adoptive brother. This was their niece. Already active before she was even born. A little girl they were going to be responsible for and teach to live- to thrive. It was amazing. They now understood the expression ‘Miracle of Life’.

Jay kneeled so he was eye level with the bulge of Carlos’s stomach, “Hey there aljuruu alsaghir, you’re going to take the whole world by storm. I’ll be here to keep you safe until then, and even when you have this entire world at your feet I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”

Mal followed his lead, “Hey there bébé génie. I’m going to make sure no one messes with you. Even if I’m not around you’re going to know how to look after yourself. I’ll make sure that you’re the best fighter this universe has ever seen. No one will be able to hurt you.”

Evie was next, “I’m going to make sure you never feel insecure. I’m going to teach you everything my mother failed to teach me about self-confidence so you never have to face the insecurities and demons I do. You are going to be beautiful and talented. You’re going to be something amazing, Wunderprinzessin.” She swore.

Carlos felt tears of joy in his eyes, though he’d blame it on the hormones, at his friend’s devotion to his baby girl. Not even born yet and surrounded by love on a loveless island. Silently he made his own oath. ‘I’m going to make sure you’re always surrounded by this love. Of all the things life, fate, and this isle may throw at you, it will never make you feel alone or unloved. Even if I have to fight the three fates and the gods alike. I promise you, my little Sea Star.’

A few weeks later the rotten four were sitting in a cuddle pile on the bed. Mal was sketching, Evie was working on a design, Jay was polishing trinkets, and Carlos was flipping through a book on symbolism. They had the underlings patrolling their part of the Isle so they could stay near Carlos. The rumors of Carlos being deathly sick were taking root. The fact his mother had kicked him out for days and he still came back sick helped. No one had seen him in nearly four weeks, so people were inclined to believe the rumors. 

“I think I’ve decided on her name,” Carlos commented randomly. 

The other three VK’s stopped what they were doing to look at Carlos in surprise. They hadn’t expected him to decide so quickly or so randomly. They had definitely not expected it so randomly.

“What is it?” Evie questioned curiously.

“Coral Hazel de Vil.”

This got him a few curious looks but Mal was the one to ask, “Why?” After all, names had power, and no niece of hers was going to have something meaningless. Not that she could do anything but argue.

“Coral is beautiful and the home of many creatures in the sea. It’s unique.” It was also for her sire. “Hazel trees are strong and unmoving. They represent wisdom and inspiration.”

The others shared a look. They didn't get a say in name in all reality, but they approved. It was nice and had meaning. No one would be able to make fun of it. She would be as beautiful and unique as a coral reef. She would be a home for multiple different types of people. She would bend like a tree in the wind but refuse to move. She would be wise and inspired. She would be amazing and they would give her the best life possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a few things from Harry's perspective, the morning after, and a few hints at why Harry's a little crazy.  
> Check notes at the bottom for translations and explanations on certain things unique to this story.

Harry woke up with a headache. It took him a bit to remember what happened last night with the fog. In his head. The crew had a party. He’d brought alcohol he stole from his da. There was a lot of drinking and singing and dancing. Then he’d...

Harry’s eyes snapped open as he finally registered a warm weight on his chest. Curled up on him was a small, freckled boy. The boy’s black and white hair was a mess and he had marks all over his neck and shoulders. His face was soft and peaceful as he slept. He looked right at home cuddling and being held by Harry. Carlos de Vil was naked in bed with Harry Hook.

Taking a breath and subconsciously adjusting his hold on the treasure in his arms Harry tried to recall all of last night. He remembered the earlier parts, but the later we’re incredibly foggy. He remembered watching as the pup joined in on the party. Harry had been watching the pup as he danced. He ended up drinking a lot more than normal. Then there was stumbling down the hall and falling on the bed. There had been whispered insurance and praise. Soft caresses and harsh bites. 

Carefully moving Harry laid the pup down on the bed to find his clothes. As he got dressed Harry let his mind wander. He’d always found the pup cute, who wouldn’t? Actually having Carlos in his bed, however, was something he hadn’t thought possible. In his foggy memories, Harry recalled the pup shyly admitting to being a virgin. That’s why Harry had given so much praise. That and it had made the puppy blush so prettily. Who would have thought that he’d take to it so well? The way his eyes had lit up when Harry had called him good was enough to have him ready for another round. The idea that Harry was the only one to have seen him like that had to be the biggest turn on all night.

‘You’re the only one to have seen him like that so far. You think you’ll be the only one forever?’ a voice whispered in Harry’s ear causing him to frown. He knew he couldn’t keep the pup, they were in different gangs, but now that he had a taste the idea of someone else getting to have the treasure irked him worse than before. He doubted any of them would know how to appreciate the gift they had been given, no one on this Hades forsaken Isle would.

Quickly shaking his head to dislodge the thought process Harry turned to the small body curled under his sheets. Harry could clearly see every mark he left on Carlos’s pale skin. Scratch marks were running up and down the speckled shoulders. (Harry could feel similar scratches all over his own back.) The purple bruises covering a thin neck. Lips swollen from when their kisses were harsh and biting. The cum that had dried down Carlos's thighs and that he knew there was more of inside him. Something in him purred darkly at leaving such clear claims on what was his. At knowing he was the only one to have him.

Scowling and shaking his head again Harry reminded this territorial part of himself that Carlos was leaving in less than a week. Not that he could disagree with the pride and pleasure the thought brought. Having Carlos had been villain heaven. It bothered more than just one part of him that he’d have to let his dear puppy go. Moving so he stood beside Carlos, Harry watched the pup breathe softly in his sleep for a few (many) minutes before he leaned over and carefully kissed the pup’s lips again. Harry then left his room fighting every instinct that demanded he return to Carlos and make sure he never leaves.

A few months later Harry was fighting his instincts more harshly than ever. He didn’t know what was going on, but every instinct that wasn’t intended for survival was demanding he find Carlos and take him to a place no one else could find them. Normally when his instincts demanded he find Carlos, something that had been happening since shortly after puberty, he found someone to hook or warm his bed depending on the reason he wanted to find Carlos and they would quit. However, this wasn’t something that beating people up seemed to help and whenever he approached someone his instincts started screaming wrong instead.

The entire crew had been on the receiving end of his temper and he’d already been thrown out as nearly as much as Gil. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore his instincts. The news he heard about Carlos looking increasingly ill did not help. Harry hadn’t seen his pup since he returned to his own gang. The rumors were worrisome though. Not because Harry cared for the pup, of course not, but because Harry didn’t know what would happen to himself with his instincts so heavily trained on Carlos. That was why Harry, during his current banishment, was searching through the Rotten Four’s territory.

Suddenly Harry found himself pinned by a body that had thrown itself from the roof, “What are you doing here, Hook? This is well out of pirate territory and you damn well know that!”

Harry gave a lazy smile in return, “Ah, Come now Jay! I was just checking on the rumors on the pup! Haven’t seen any of ye in a fight for a while!”

Jay gave a nasty snarl as shook the body pinned under him, “You have no right being here. Carlos is none of your damned business!”

Harry inwardly cringed at the card he was about to play, even as he outwardly gave an insane smile, “I topped him and marked him. By the agreed Isle rules set before either of us I could just claim him as me property instead. Unless yer going to answer my questions.” If Uma ever found out he used that card he’d end up dead in the sea before he could say ‘Hooked’.

Jay snarled, knowing Uma’s personal rules on that one but unwilling to risk Carlos. “Ya Shar-Moo-Ta!” Jay let Harry up. “Ask your al’ama questions!”

“Temper, temper Jay!” Harry declared happily as he inwardly thanked the seven seas for his reputation. “What’s happening with the pup?”

“Carlos,” Jay stressed the name. “Is sick. Really sick. He’ll be out of it for a few months.”

“I want to see him.”

Jay got a panicked look before his face hardened, “No way. No one, but me, Mal, and Evie are allowed near Carlos right now.” 

Harry shrugged as he walked to the front of the alley, careful to make it look like he was about to yell when Jay stopped him, “You can see him when Yen Sid declares him well enough to see someone outside of the gang.” At Harry’s raised eyebrow he continued, “One of us will meet you at the border once a week until then so you have regular updates.”

Harry thought for a second before giving an insane smile and nodding before turning around to walk away whistling, just like he would in his own territory. This deal worked for him since he’d get to know about his pup and he’d hopefully be back to himself once his dear puppy was well enough to see him. Harry was so distracted by his thoughts he failed to notice what was happening behind him.

“The others are going to murder me in cold blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ya Shar-Moo-Ta means you piece of shit  
> al’ama means blind and is used similarly to damned  
> I used this website: https://www.rypeapp.com/blog/arabic-swear-words/
> 
> For an explanation on Harry's instincts, Harry is not completely human in this. The reason behind his insanity is he's constantly fighting his instincts. He tends to go with the insanity for intimidation.
> 
> As for the Isle rule on claiming, that was set up by the villains so they could have power in everything. Uma made it clear if any of her crew used it she would cut them down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another look at how Carlos is doing and the others react to the news about Harry.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Jay cringed and slightly curled in on himself, "If I didn't he would have used the claiming rules! Then we would have to hand Carlos over immediately! Coral will be here in less than four months, if we keep up reasonable reports and let him see Carlos after he gives birth we’re all good."

“I highly doubt HARRY HOOK of all people is going to believe us on how Carlos is doing for FOUR MONTHS!!!” Whoever thought Mal was the scariest VK had never been in the presence of an angry Evie. Jay wondered if this was how the Gaston twins felt when Evie went off on them for trying to pick on Carlos while he was ‘sick’. If so he wasn’t surprised they ended up running away from her. By the sands, Jay wished he could run away right now. 

“Outside of this, you KNOW Uma’s rules on claiming and you KNOW that she wouldn’t make an exception for Hook. This is not to mention Uma wouldn’t try forcing Carlos to do anything since it would start an all-out war, and she knows that Carlos would figure out how to destroy her from the inside out. Even if Hook is insane, he would never do something to piss off Uma like that. He worships her. This is without getting into how having a claim over Carlos would be useless for Harry if he had no crew or place to stay. Not mentioning that Harry would probably be dead by Uma’s hand before he could do anything!

“Now because you took this very obvious bluff, we are going to have no choice but to give consistent and believable false reports to the potentially least stable person on the Isle. If we mess up we could lose our brother and unborn niece. At the same time, this could end in the death of both of them. Possibly less freedom than ever before. If there is one misstep, one hint of us lying to Hook he can now use the Broken Freedom Trade Policy! You better pray that this doesn’t end badly or I’m taking a page out of Cruella’s book and skinning you alive so I can turn you into leather then make you into whatever clothing I need!”

Taking a few steps back Jay raised his hands slowly, “Look Evie if I could have thought of something better I would have, but he was readying to yell his claim to the entire Isle. All I did react.”

Evie was ready to tear into him again when Mal of all people got between them, “Carlos is sleeping after Coral kept him up all night with her kicking, and if either of you wakes him up I will not stop his wrath, and in case you forgot we all agreed over a month ago to watch our topics and language to avoid stressing him out with the pregnancy. On the top of that list were Cruella, Hook, and fighting amongst ourselves like a bunch of school children, so get your heads on straight!”

Both of the previously fighting VK’s stopped and sent a worried look to the direction of Carlos’s room. Carlos’s mood swings had been rather strong lately. They had barely kept him from ripping Jay’s head off when he officially cut Carlos off from fish. It was only with very careful wording to keep him from further exploding that they calmed him down. They were not interested in any form of a repeat. Especially when all three of them would be the source of his anger. No one would be able to calm him. 

“We still have to tell him about this don’t we?” They were not sure who said what they were all thinking but all three of them were thinking it. Hearing it said out loud resulted in total agreement.

“Shit.”

Carlos looked at his friends carefully as he rubbed where Coral was currently kicking him. He was ready to start yelling, but the constant kicking reminded him of the danger of stress. He could work with this. He just needed to think this through without stressing. A believable lie for the least trusting and second most insane person on the Isle. Who was also the sire of his child, and the biggest wild card to exist. No problem. 

Taking a deep breath Carlos began to speak, “I’m not going to start yelling because the hormones are clear enough for me to think. Harry has the same information everyone else does. Tell him I’m at an all-time low and essentially comatose. I’ve been like that for the last three days. Two of you are with me at all times and that’s why no one’s seen you. Yin Sid thinks this state could last a month, but as long as people are keeping an eye on me my chances of death are as low as everyone else on the Isle. Lower since I’m not out fighting. After that, I’ll slowly start getting better but still have a lot of bad days.”

“A plan. I can work with a plan.” Jay breathed in relief. 

“It should be enough,” Evie agreed. “We can go into more detail later.”

Mal nodded, "I'll take it."

Sitting on the couch Carlos let out a loud sigh before glaring at his nearly six month stomach, “You are trouble. You know that?” He ended up smiling at the kick he received in response.

“We have all heard you reading, talking, and singing to her ‘Los.” Jay reminded his friend.

Carlos sniffed playfully, “My daughter being trouble will not stop me from loving her.”

Mal gave a smile, “If she’s causing trouble now imagine when she’s our age. She’ll rule the entire world.” 

This caused laughter all around. They knew that the chances of this were small, but this little reef was the daughter of the smartest being on the Isle and the rest of her family were nothing to scoff at. Not that it mattered. At this point Coral could be the softest being on the Isle and chances were they’d still love her.

At night Carlos sighed. Coral always seemed the most active at this point in time, but that wasn’t what was currently keeping him up. Knowing that Harry was looking into what was happening to him confused Carlos. Carlos had always found Harry attractive and was interested in his complexity (Not a crush!), but had figured it was one sided and their one night stand was just that. However, you didn’t risk your entirety for a one night stand. 

“Sea Star, your sire is going to cause me an aneurysm. You’d think he would try to talk to talk to me during the week before I left. No. Now I’m hiding and trying to make sense of whatever is running through his head. This is almost as difficult as when I was researching Scottish lullabies for you," Carlos let out a frustrated huff.

He ended up smiling at the rhythmic kicking he received in return. Giving a tired smile before he started humming. The last thing he wanted was too much stress. He’d think more about it in the morning. For now he’d sing himself and his daughter to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Coral, find out why Harry has his instincts, get to see beelzebub, and have a reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like me to explain Male Pregnancy in this world in a side chapter or in notes?

Carlos huffed from where he was sitting. He was due any day now. The others barely let him stand. He wouldn't even be allowed to feed himself if it was up to them. Carlos was bored out of his fucking mind. There was nothing to read since he read everything in the hideout and more. He wasn't going to touch his inventions even if Jay hadn't hidden then months ago. He wasn't going to touch Evie's patterns or Mal's art. Hence his boredom.

"Hey, Carlos!" Jay called as he entered the room. "Check it out! I managed to steal some fresh eggs from the Gaston twins!"

Carlos perked up at that. With Carlos's pregnancy everyone was getting him the freshest food possible. However, Gaston the first was the only one with fresh eggs. The entire family guarded them with everything short of their lives. Managing to steal some was rare and was risky just to try. More than one person has had their head smashed in over it. It was rumored that Gil wasn't allowed home for months after he lost one. Carlos was very interested in having some. Evie would probably be the person cooking. She was the least likely to burn this rare steal after all. 

The four VK’s laugh as they ate. It wasn’t often they had something so good. It had been a good if boring week. They all knew that the other shoe would drop soon, but the VK’s had long learned to grab onto happiness with both hands at any chance they had. Jay had been having a lucky streak with his steals, Maleficent was strangely happy, and Grimhilde was busy too with Cruella to bother Evie. Things were going well. Then the other shoe decided to drop.

Carlos froze from where he was putting another bite of egg into his mouth, “G-guys?” The others gave him curious looks while continuing their conversations. “I think my water just broke.”

For one second everyone froze, then there was pure chaos. There was a lot of yelling and freaking out. Evie was the first to return to her senses. She slapped Jay and demanded he get the cleanest fabrics they had and boil water. Jay seemed to somewhat come back to himself. He kept muttering what he needed to himself what he needed as he ran around grabbing what he could. Evie then turned to Mal and demanded she get Hades, for he could lower the chances of either Carlos or Coral dying.

Finally, Evie turned to Carlos. His breathing was labored despite his clear attempts to control it. Evie carefully leads Carlos to her and Mal’s room. They had already decided that since Evie spent the least time at the hideout Carlos could give birth in her bed so he could recover in his own bed comfortably. Evie stripped Carlos of all his clothes after she arranged the pillows properly. Carlos laid on the bed as sweat covered him.

The next few hours were filled with screams, cursing, and pained moans. Jay would run back and forth as needed. Mal returned with Hades three hours into the birthing process. Evie was getting covered in blood from where she stood between Carlos’s legs. All the while Carlos would scream and curse. He cursed himself for allowing himself to end up here, he cursed his friends for being useless, Harry for doing this, Auradon for not giving the Isle any medicine to make this easier, he cursed the gods, and he cursed the fates. He damned everyone and everything but his daughter.

Nearly eight hours later a long, loud cry filled the hideout. Carlos let out a long relieved sigh as he fell back into the pillows behind his back. Jay shook out his hand and left to set his three broken fingers. Mal moved with Evie to clean their crying niece. Jay returned before they were done. Evie showed the little girl to Hades who nodded neither seeing or sensing anything wrong with the child. Evie finally handed the tiny girl over to her exhausted parent.

Carlos let out a tired, watery laugh as he looked down at his daughter. She had already quieted and was looking at Carlos with a sort of awe. Carlos was sure he was giving her the same look. She was small but that was expected with the lack of nutrition despite his friends best attempts. Her eyes were the same blue as most newborns, and she had black hair with random white spots in a few places. She had barely noticeable freckles lightly scattered across her cheeks, nowhere near as many as Carlos. Her skin was closer to Harry than Carlos in tone. She was perfect.

As her aunts and uncle gathered around to awe Carlos spoke his first words to his daughter, “Welcome to the Isle, Coral Hazel de Vil. We’re your family, and we’re going to make sure you're loved. You're going to have the best life possible in this hell on earth.”

Somewhere on the docks a head snapped up as a sharp need to be somewhere ran through his being and a child's cry passed through his ears. Quickly shaking his head Harry Hook returned his attention to the black cat that had shown up months ago. “I must be goin crazy Beelzebub.”

Not even a few hours later Dizzy ran through the docks. She was wearing Evie’s dress as a way to catch Hook's attention. It was the agreed upon signal to let Hook know Carlos was well enough to see him. As soon as Harry saw it he grabbed the cat that had shown up shortly after his confrontation with Jay and followed her. Dizzy took more twists and turns than Harry could be bothered to try counting. They finally stopped at a warehouse where the girl picked up a rock and threw it at the “Look out for flying Rocks” sign. Harry followed the girl into the hideout. 

Harry didn’t bother looking around the rooms. He went straight to where his instincts told him. Entering the room Harry saw two beds. Only one was occupied. Walking up to the bed with the cat wiggling in his arms. Harry could smell blood and see the exhaustion completely cover the pup’s sweaty frame. He looked slightly thinner and had less muscles than before. He looked better than expected.

Beelzebub had enough of watching her human though. She had not seen him since he left his mother to protect his own young. She had decided to track down the owner to the scent trailing her human, the sire to his young. She had to know he was worthy of her kit. Carlos, as the humans call him, was more hers than he’d ever be that evil woman’s.

It had taken Bee time to find her kit’s mate. The constantly overlapping scents of the Isle making things difficult. It had not helped that he spent so much time in groups and near the strong smelling sea that his scent blended into. When Bee had found him she had proven herself to the head of the Sea Pride by catching mice and presenting them to her then made herself at home. It had been surprising to realize her kit’s mate was only half human, but she knew her kit was more than worthy of a siren’s offspring. Besides, if a siren or a part siren was mated to her kit that meant he would have a loyal and protective mate. A siren is only capable of having children with their bonded one after all.

Jumping out of the halfling’s arms, Beelzebub landed on her kit and began patting his face while meowing loudly. She had not seen her kit in so long and he would need to get used to a lack of sleep with having his own kit now. She wanted his attention.

Carlos weakly mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. The way his eyes sparked at seeing her was worth so much though. He sat up to the best of his ability while scooping her close. He was weak from the recent labor, but Bee encouraged him with her purring.

To the side Harry watched his pup reunite with his cat. The little beast had shown up on the ship. Caught some mice that it showed Uma and then started following him around. Sure, it left to catch more mice occasionally, but the way it watched him had been unnerving, and that was coming from him, Harry Hook!

“Harry,” called a weak voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. “Thank you.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile back, “Figured given her to ye was the only way she’d get off and stay off the ship.” Harry settled beside Carlos on the bed. “You’ve been out of it for months pup.”

Carlos gave a weak smile, “So I’ve been told. Yen Sid thinks it’s a reaction to being reexposed to my mother after the ease of the ship.”

Harry hummed. He let himself lay beside the pup. He watched as the pup tiredly pet the purring cat. Harry’s instincts were calm for the first time in nearly a year. After a short mental debate Harry pulled the pup into him. His instincts told him the pup would be fine and while they drove him crazy they were rarely wrong. Harry knew this wouldn’t be happening again so he let himself enjoy having the pup against him again until he'd have to leave for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to Auradon

Carlos smiled as he watched Coral sleep in her crib. She was such a quiet baby. She also had the four most rotten kids on the Isle wrapped around her little fingers. She was constantly being held. Jay would steal all sorts of toys for her, or he’d steal material for Evie and Carlos to make toys. Coral had a small mobile that had a little cat, snake, dragon, and crown on it. She had already taken to grabbing onto the stuffed crocodile in her crib. Beelzebub would curl around Coral when she was sleeping. 

Things had been tiring though. Despite being a quiet baby Coral would cry in the middle of the night. She would be hungry or she would need a diaper change. Sometimes she would just cry and they wouldn’t be able to figure out why. It was getting colder again and that would mean larger fights at the barge for supplies when it came to staying warm. The barge would randomly get smaller and larger. It was worth it though. Coral would laugh and smile at them and it was like when Carlos had seen sunshine after breaking the barrier. The way the group would awe and coo at her. If they were from Auradon Carlos would say she gave them hope.

Carlos was worried though. Coral was almost three months old and Carlos was completely recovered from giving birth. He went to his mom’s once a week looking just sick enough to convince her he was sick still. He’d have to return to her soon though and he did not know how they would look after Coral when there would be times that none of them could be with her. Carlos had firmly decided he didn’t like not knowing something. They’d been lucky so far. 

Carlos was pulled out of his thoughts by someone running into the hideout. It was probably one of the others since they’d been called to meet their parents while leaving their “weak, sick, and useless mutt behind”. Before Carlos could scold them for potentially waking Coral he was interrupted.

Jay stood their panting while carrying two empty bags and one partially full one, “Grab Coral. I’m going to pack your stuff and some of hers. I’ll explain while we pack.”

While gathering clothes and Coral’s belongings, her toys, blankets, clothes Evie made, and diapers, Jay explained what was going on. How the reason for Maleficent's good mood the last few months was the four of them being invited to Auradon. The plan to steal the wand. How they had less than half an hour to gather their supplies and get to the limo. Carlos was suddenly thankful that Evie had made a thing to strap Coral to his chest if he ever had to leave with her for some reason. Now, here's to hoping she stayed asleep as they ran across the roofs.

Carlos had barely made it to the limo. He had been ecstatic at having so much candy. The nutty, sweet stuff was delicious. When they had thought they were going to die Carlos had clung to his, somehow, still sleeping daughter while the others clung to him. He didn’t stop clinging to Coral until Mal had used a spell to hide their conversation.

Turning to Mal, Carlos spoke, “We are not stealing that wand.” When the others began to protest Carlos explained. “If we steal the wand we are going to be sent back to the Isle and they will not be letting anyone off the Isle again. I have a chance to let Coral have a life off the Isle and I’m not going to throw that away when our parents can’t get to us. If they couldn’t escape before they won’t now.”

The others looked at each other. They understood Carlos’s point, but they’d never gone against their parents before. The idea was terrifying. They all had mental and physical scars from their parents, but if they listened to Carlos their parents would never touch them again. They could get other VKs off the Isle.

Putting this thought to the side for later Evie focused on a different matter, “We technically smuggled Coral with us. How do we know they’ll let us keep her?”

Carlos smiled, “Already planned for that.” 

Meanwhile, back on the Isle, Beelzebub quickly moved through the Isle. Her human had asked her to keep an eye on his mate while he was gone. She knew he had gone to the better place she could see out of the barrier. She would miss her kit and his young. She had enjoyed cuddling with them. They had very pleasing scents. During one of the few run-ins with her own sire Bee had learned that Carlos’s sweet smell was much like a sweet that humans called chocolate. The young, her kit called her Coral, smelt like a salty version of that. The scent Bee was currently tracking smelt like a cleaner version of how the ‘docks’ smelt during a storm.

Finally tracking down the elusive halfling Beelzebub gave a meow of victory. The halfling, her kit called him “Harry”, was sitting in a rock slightly out to sea. It was unsurprising. His siren heritage would result in his comfort from the sea. Bee would wait at the shore though. She hadn’t been fond of water since her sire’s human had attempted to drown her alongside her littermates. Yes, the shore was a very good waiting place.

It was maybe an hour later that Harry stood from his rock and returned to the shore. Bee didn't know what had him so entranced, but she figured it was important, at least to humans. Curling around Harry's ankles and purring Beelzebub set herself to protecting her new halfling. 

Harry had been trying to figure out what he was missing. Something wasn't adding up. He knew the pup would have had to be sick to stay hidden for months. He also knew the pup had cited stress to his body at returning to his mother, but it wasn't right. They would have heard of something like that before, and it wouldn’t have lasted so long after leaving. Harry may be insane but he was far from stupid.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar purr, “Now what are ye doing round here?” Before reaching down and scratching the cat’s ears. “If yer hangin around again ye best follow me to the chip shop.”

Entering the chip shop was strange. Everyone was surprisingly quiet. Harry understood when he saw the TV. There in front of Auradon, with the prince and Fairy Goddaughter, were Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos. That was why Beelzebub had gone to find him. Her owner was gone. Feeling something in him start reeling Harry let out a snarl. How dare they. They took what was his. He wanted them back. 

Now if only Harry knew who they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have our conversation with Fairy Godmother as the first Auradon resident to learn of Coral and a minor take on how she sees the fives relationship.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief as Prince Ben left with Audrey. He was thankful for the glamour Mal put on Coral. He had not been expecting so many people. Coral had woken up, but seemed too amazed by her surroundings to make much noise. 

“Sneezy,” Carlos told Doug. “Before you show us to our dorms, can you take us to talk to Fairy Godmother quickly?”

Giving Carlos a curious look Doug led the four to the Headmistress’s office. He wasn’t sure what they could already need, but he wasn’t about to pick a fight. Maybe they just wanted to ask about classes or comment on Audrey. He’d wait outside while they talked to FG.

Fairy Godmother looked up as the Rotten Four entered her office, “Yes? Has something happened already?”

Mal responded by casting the spell to undo the glamour on Coral, “In the quickest manner, undo this glamour.”

The feeling of the magic leaving seemed to be an all-clear to Coral to start making noise. She began loudly cooing as Carlos pulled her out of the harness that had been strapping her to his chest. The look on the Fairy Godmother’s face was priceless.

“I-is that?” She stuttered.

“My daughter,” Carlos nodded.

“I-I see.” Taking a breath Fairy Godmother continued. “You really should have left her with your mother.”

Carlos had expected this response so, despite the rage bubbling in him, he simply handed Coral to Evie and pulled off his jacket and shirt, “I rather my mother never learned she exists.”

The way she paled made Carlos want to yell. What did they think would happen when they left children on the Isle? Did they expect people who would attack other children to care for their own? They were villains.

The Fairy Godmother took a deep breathe, “Well then, I can see about finding foster parents-”

“I am not going to trust the people who left us on the Isle and needed a teenager to point out we are not our parents with my daughter!” Carlos snapped at her.

Putting her hands on the desk in front of her FG spoke again, “Then what do you want?”

Crossing his arms Carlos spoke clearly, “I want to know my daughter will stay with me. I’m willing to do work around the place in exchange for supplies to care for her, but she stays with me, Mal, Jay, or Evie at all times.”

Fairy Godmother nodded, “I will have to talk to some people, but I’m sure we can work with this. Does she have a name?”

Carlos felt his shoulders relax slightly, “I named her Coral.” He wasn’t giving a fairy his daughter’s full name. That was just asking for trouble.

Clapping her hands, Fairy Godmother stood, “Well then, let’s see what all you four have for the little darling and I can make a list of what you need.”

FG was not sure how to process what was going on. She had been against leaving the children on the Isle, but when it had been pointed out that none of the villains had hurt children related to blood she had dropped it. There were plenty of citizens and a few royals who still spoke against it put as time passed the protest became a dull unrest. Having now seen the scars of one child and their fear to leave their own daughter with the daughter’s grandmother, she wished she spoke up more. The fire filled defence that filled Carlos from the thought of trusting someone in Auradon with his daughter had made it clear that he loved her. Same for the other Villain kids by their defensive stances. She knew the only reason they were so quiet was that they had planned ahead of time for their conversation. It had been a while since she saw people stand together like that against a threat, even if it was a false one.

Seeing what each of them had packed had twisted her heart. With the exception of Evie each of them had barely a week's worth of clothes. Evie had an entire closet packed with clothes, shoes, and makeup where the others had small weapons and slightly sentimental objects. The only other one who filled a full bag was Coral.

Coral had multiple day outfits, pajamas, shoes, blankets, toys, cloth diapers, and even a picture of an unknown male the teenagers claimed was not of importance (The male had eyes that reminded her of Corals.). The others clearly put her first. Coral had laughed uncontrollably when her- Mother? Father? -parent gave her a stuffed crocodile. The smile on the dual haired boy when looking at his daughter held as much love and awe as FG herself had when looking at Jane. 

Clearing her throat FG spoke, “Well, it appears that what you mainly need is furniture. I’ll have to talk with Prince Ben, but I have yet to see a reason young Coral can’t stay with you.” Now she’d just have to talk the rest of the council into agreeing. She would just need to show a few memories to convince most. It really depended on if it was Aurora or Leah there that would decide the difficulty level.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council.

The council was already arguing about what to do with the surprise baby. As soon as it came out that the VKs had brought a child with them there had been accusations of kidnapping. Queen Leah had tried to spin it as a reason to return them to the Isle. It had been Ben’s demand that they heard Fairy Godmother out that let them know Coral was the daughter of Carlos, not some random child they had stolen.

“That is enough!” King Beast demanded. “We will hear out everything from Fairy Godmother before we continue this discussion. We are not going to decide anything until we have the facts.”

Godmother sighed, “Thank you, your majesty. Though I would feel it easier to show everyone. “

“Do so Fairy Godmother,” Belle spoke.

With that Fairy Godmother used her magic to allow the council to see her memories as if they were watching a movie. She showed them the four walking into her office. She showed Carlos’s scars and his need to keep Coral from Cruella. She let them see the fierce protectiveness they held. The fact that they had been willing to make trades instead of demands. They were loyal to each other. She made them focus on how much more Coral had than the rest. 

When the memories were done Anastasia stood, “Have the children come here. They will bring Coral with them and they can speak for themselves.”

Carlos was jumpy as the four (five with Coral) of them followed Jane to the council room. He had plans for if they tried to take Coral, the others had already been briefed, but he would rather not let it come to that. He could think of two reasons for them to be heading to the council. The first was they wanted to hear from them directly, or the council had already made a decision. He wasn’t sure which, but he was hoping for the first option. There had not been enough time for those against the VKs to lose. 

Carlos was stopped from spiraling by Coral waving her little fist in front of his face while cooing. It was hard to focus on the bad while looking at her. Her skin was closer to Harry’s than when she was born and would probably continue to darken now that she would hopefully be in the sun, she didn’t have as much fat as other babies, but she still had enough to be happy, she had a gummy smile since she still hadn’t started teething. Evie thought the white tufts in her hair would grow into beautiful streaks for styling and being left alone. Her eyes were the most noticeable feature though. They had lightened to the same shade as her sire’s, but her eyes held none of the insanity, anger, or pain that Harry’s did. Just pure childish awe, innocence, and joy. Though it had reinforced Carlos’s worry if they returned to the Isle. One look at Coral’s hair and eyes would reveal both her parents.

Carlos was made to stop admiring his daughter when they entered the Council’s meeting room. The council was made of plenty of royals and heroes. He saw Beast, Bell, Fairy Godmother, Princess Cinderella, Prince Charming, Queen Leah, Queen Elsa, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Madame Adelaide, Queen Anastasia, Sultan Aladin, Sultana Jasmine, Queen Snow, Queen Rapunzel, Hercules, and Empress Mulan. Carlos curled his arms tighter around Coral as his brother and sisters shifted to hide them from the people in front of them. Carlos was the only one not facing his parents' enemy but two of Captain Hook’s enemies were. 

The first to move was Princess Cinderella. She moved in front of the VKs and watched them carefully, “Where is the baby? Coral?”

Carlos carefully moved forward, “That’s her name, yes.”

The princess held out her arms, “May I hold her?” The princess must have seen the way the four shifted as she continued, “I swear I will give her back to you in under five minutes without handing her to someone else.”

Battling his sharp anxiety Carlos carefully handed Coral to the princess. Had anyone on the Isle sworn to give her back he would have given the signal for the others to attack, but this was Auradon and they were trying to convince this group to let them stay here and keep Coral. Carlos had based these plans on Auradon rules, no matter how much it screamed wrong to Carlos.

Coral did not share her bearer’s unease. She was cooing at this new woman who was holding her. Coral didn’t remember seeing anyone as soft as her. The woman seemed to share the sentiment as she made the same sound that Coral’s caretakers made.

Cinderella found the darling adorable. Coral’s tufts of hair were so soft and she wasn’t as chubby as her own children had been, but she doubted Carlos had eaten as much as he should have during his pregnancy. Coral was laughing and cooing. She seemed perfectly happy. With a smile, Cinderella handed Coral back over to Carlos having finished her close-up observation and sensing the unease running through the teens. The way the tension melted out of all four of them with the sweetheart returned.

Once Cinderella had taken her seat Sultana Jasmine stood, the questions and who asking already been decided, “How old is she?”

“Three months.”

With that the questions circled. How is she fed? I breastfeed her. Where was she born? Mal answered Isle of the Lost before further explaining that Coral had been born in the hideout. Where did they get her stuff? The same way you got anything on the Isle. They made it or they stole it. Did her sire know about her? No. Who all did know about her? The four of them, Dr. Facilar, and Hades. Who was her sire? Confidential. How was she conceived? A consensual, drunk one nightstand. Why did Facilar and Hades know? Facilar was the closest thing they could get to a doctor and Hades could lower the chances of death during birth. This was how things continued.

It felt like hours later, it probably was, King Beast stood, “That is enough questions. Go to the hall and we will summon you when we reach an accord.”

With that, the Rotten Four went to the hall. The four of them sat while taking turns holding and playing with Coral while they spoke. They were all nervous and worried, but unwilling to let it show. They didn’t want to set off Coral. It was two hours later that the doors opened again.

“A decision had been reached.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final decision of the council.

Entering the Council Room was unnerving. More so than the first time since he knew they had reached a decision. There would be no changing their minds. The backup plans are incredibly messy. Not as in the plans won’t work or are ill-thought-out, but in how much damage they would cause. He would like for as much blood as possible to stay off his family’s, his real family, hands as possible. 

Carlos knew his reputation on the Isle. A nerd that could be bullied into anything, a servant to his mother, and an all-around wimp, but on the Isle, you don’t live as long as Carlos had by being defenseless. He wasn’t seen as dangerous until he joined Mal, but the smarter ones knew better. The Gaston twins had tried to force Carlos into sleeping with them. Carlos made a deal with Gil to get him safety and Gil spread the whispers that destroyed the twins’ reputation so they were too busy saving that to touch Carlos. It had not been a happy accident that the Sea Three reunited, whether anyone else knew or not. It was hardly the only time Carlos had manipulated such things. He would do far worse for his daughter.

King Beast stood in the center of the room, “We have come to an agreement.” The VK’s tense. “Coral may stay with you-” What was the catch? “-but there will be stipulations.”

Mal stepped forward, “To be expected. What are they?”

Jasmine walked forward to stand near Beast, “Instead of being under the responsibility of the crown or returning to the Isle, you will each spend a majority of school breaks at the homes of your parent’s heroes.” She eyed Jay as she said this, “You will still be capable of contacting each other and will all four stay at one person’s house at least once a break to keep an eye out for biased judgments. Those familiar with the mistreatment of a child will be checking on Coral at random times a month to ensure she is healthy. You will receive supplies for her care based on how well all four of your grades are.” A barely noticeable look of distaste covered the Sultana’s face. “Should it be found Coral is being mistreated you four will return to the Isle and she will go to an orphanage and based on how she reacts to growing in Auradon children will be removed from the Isle at birth or left there.”

The four teenagers shared a look. None of them liked the idea of living with the royals and heroes from the tales of their parents. They could be like kind, generous Ben, or rude, biased Audrey. It would mean leaving Mal with Audrey, who’s family would probably treat her the same way. This was Coral though. She came first. Besides, it could not be worse than the Isle. 

When the four shared a nod Mal turned back to the council, “We agree with this judgment.” 

Empress Mulan leaned forward curiously, “Earlier I would have believed young Carlos to be in charge. Now it seems you are the head of your friends. Tell me, how do you work?”

Mal shot a look at Mulan, “There are no friends on the Isle. There are enemies, allies, blood, and gangs. Your allies will betray you. Your blood is your master to obey, servant to order, or part of your gang. Your Gang is made of the ones who have loyalty outside of what you can do for them and they for you. They are the ones that keep your allies’ knives out of your back, and fix the pain given by your blood. Friends are weak and will end in both being dead, Gangs are the groups that survive.”

Evie stepped beside Mal, “Your gang will hide you from your blood, they keep clothes on your back, and food in your stomach when you are not able to even chew. They stick near you on the streets.”

Jay walked forward, “A gang is a group that will divide supplies, closest thing we have to sharing. The members risk angering their own blood to keep you breathing. The ones that take a hit for you.”

Sensing the unease brewing among the council Carlos stepped forward to answer, “If you must know Empress Mulan, Mal is the leader. I took charge since Coral is my daughter. We often switch roles as needed. Flexibility is necessary to survive on the Isle.” 

The Empress gave a nod of understanding. To her, a “Gang” sounded like a family, but considering how the three VK’s spat the word blood family had a much different meaning on the Isle than the rest of the world. These children likely did not know any true family outside of each other. 

The Empress and others sharing her thoughts were pulled out of their minds when Peter Pan stood with Tinkerbell by his side with a declaration of being the one to help move baby furniture to the boy’s room. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Carlos’s hold on baby Coral shifted protectively. It seemed they had an idea of Coral’s sire as well.

Peter was incredibly excited when it was announced that VK’s were coming. He had hoped for some of the pirate kids, but he’d take what he’d get. He missed fighting against the pirates, but after multiple long explanations from Wendy, he agreed it was better for them to be punished. A few more long conversations were held when the knowledge of the first VK’s came out and Wendy had wanted them off the Isle. It had confused him at first, but after she explained that if the pirates were willing to hunt and kill Peter and the Lost Boys then there was nothing stopping them from harming the VK’s as well. Peter and the Lost Boys at least had magic with lots of places to hide. The VK’s had none of that.

Also, despite being a kid forever, Peter was not stupid. He saw the way Carlos eyed him during the meeting. He knew that Coral was related to one of the pirates somehow. There was no other reason for Carlos, or Evie, Mal, and Jay for that matter, to eye him as if he would attack at any second. Tinkerbell had agreed with him. Peter wasn’t sure how many of the adults noticed the shift in how Carlos held the baby girl, but as someone who had been watching the pirates for so long it had stuck out to him. It was similar but not quite the same to how pirates would hold treasure near him and his men. Less greedy and more protective.  
It had taken a bit to get the crib, changing table, play pin, extra dresser, and such into the boy’s room and set up, but in that time Peter, Tink actually, spotted something that answered his question at which pirate Coral was related to and how. There was a picture of a teenage boy on one of the beds. Peter would recognize those eyes anywhere, even if they were a different shade of blue. The nose and chin were different, but the cheekbones, forehead, and smile were all that rotten old codfish. They had a baby captain in Auradon. In the very same room as him was the granddaughter of Captain Hook! That meant at the very least Hook had a son, possibly more. Maybe if things went well Peter could take the Mini Hooks to Never Land. It would be nice to have someone new to spare with.


End file.
